Fairy tales and reality
by FullMoonLove656
Summary: Ichigo and Kashino end up inside beauty and the beast! What are they supposed to do now! This story is based on 14amychan's story!
1. Please Help me!

PLEASE HELP ME!  
Chapter 1

Ichigo entered her dorm "Rumi-chan can you…..Rumi-chan?" she  
said as she noticed that Rumi wasn't in the room.  
'Maybe she went out for a walk.' Ichigo thought to herself.  
She looked out the window, it was snowing and it was falling down  
hard. That's right Andou-kun said there was going to be a blizzard today. So  
who would take a walk now?  
Ichigo sat on her bed  
and sighed. "Ichigo!" a familiar voice called her name. "What is it Vanilla?"  
Ichigo asked "There's a note on Rumi-chan's bed, look!" Ichigo looked up at  
Rumi-chan's bed, and to her surprise there really was a note.  
Vanilla picked up the note and handed it to Ichigo. "Thank you,  
Vanilla."  
Ichigo read the note and sighed. "Nee, Ichigo what did the  
note say?"  
"Here, I'll read it." Answered Ichigo.  
"Dear Ichigo, I'm so so so so so so sorry but it turns out I am going home for the holidays. Since it  
was on a short notice I didn't have time to tell you let alone find you so I  
wrote this note. Again so sorry, I'll make it up to you, promise!  
-Rumi"  
Ichigo  
folded the note as she finished reading.  
"Oh that's right, you and Rumi were supposed to spend winter break together, right  
Ichigo?"  
Vanilla  
looked at Ichigo "ICHIGO!" Ichigo was looked like she was dead didn't blink or  
breath. "Ichigo! Are you alright!"  
"Wh…..wh…who….."  
was all she said "Ichigo what's the matter? Who what?"  
"Who….  
who….who's…." was all she could say.  
"Ichigo!  
Talk to me!" Vanilla said angrily. "Who's going to do what Ichigo?" "Who is going  
to…help me with my French homework?!" Ichigo shouted tearfully.  
Vanilla just stared at Ichigo hopelessly as she cried over French homework.  
"Ichigo you idiot!" She yelled, finally making Ichigo stop crying.

After Vanilla harshly yelled at her, Ichigo snuck out to look for someone else to help her.  
After looking EVERYWHERE she thought of giving up.

"Amono-san?" Ichigo heard a voice behind her. She turned around wondering if it could be someone who could help her.  
Once she turned around all her hopes went down again. It was only Ameya-sensei. "Oh,  
Ameya-sensei." Ichigo said glumly.  
"What's with that attitude Amono-san, and why are you here its winter break shouldn't you be  
home by now?" said checking her clipboard.  
"Yeah well me and Rumi-chan were supposed to spend winter break together here but she left  
on a short notice, so it's just me." Ichigo explained to Ameya-sensei.  
"And Kashino-san, too." Ameya-sensei said in the same tone of voice when she corrects Ichigo when she makes a mistake in class in class.  
"What, Kashino is here too?" Ichigo said confused. "Yes he always stays here for holidays, I tell him he should spend time with his family but he refuses-"  
"Ameya-sensei do you know where he is!" Ichigo yelled in interruption.  
. "Well I think he's in the library doing…"  
"Arigato,  
Amenya-sensei!" and with that she took off for the library.  
'What a strange girl' Ameya-sensei thought to herself.

'Maybe if I beg he'll help me, hopefully he's  
in a good mood.' Ichigo thought hopefully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX  
Hey people I'd like to start off saying that this story was the most frustrating thing in the world since this is my second/third time writing it all since every time I finished a chapter something had to go completely wrong…from my cousin thinking it would be funny to slam the laptop scream on a computer mouse to the guy that fixed my computer "accidentally" losing any file that was ever saved on it. (Lesson here kids is to always have everything backed up) I'd like to take a moment to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to 14amychan for letting me use her plot and also for looking forward to this story which gave me the tiny bit of motivation to rewrite this story 3 times. Also sorry if it seems rushed in anyway. I didn't go into as much detail as the first two times because…well I don't remember what I wrote the first two times-.-ANYWAYS on a happy note I suggest reading 14amychans' story  
too if you haven't already! AND I OWN NOTHING. Seriously read this

s/6889627/1/Ichigo-et-les-Kashino  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX


	2. Ka-shi-no?

Ka-shi-no?

Chapter 2

Ichigo pushed open the library door and started looking for Kashino.  
Then all of a sudden she noticed a pink light in the corner of her eye.  
She started walking toward the little light.  
It was on top of one of the bookshelves and the bookshelf was at least 20 feet  
tall.  
So she started climbing the latter that helped people find books that were too hard to reach. When she got halfway there  
something unexpected happened.  
"Amono?" said Kashino in surprise.

She looked down at Kashino saying "Ka-aaaaaaaaa!" As she lost balance on the ladder and started  
falling. "Amono!"  
Everything happened in an instant and the next thing ichigo knew was that she was on top of Kashino who just happened to stand in the exact same spot where she was supposed to hit the ground.  
"Kashino!? Sorry Kashino...I just….Kashino!" she said as she remembered why she came to  
the library in the first place. She got off him.  
"Ka-shi-no?"  
Ichigo sayed in a sweet and innocent voice as they got up.  
xxx

Kashino jumped back a step. Whenever she stared to say his name like that it always meant she wanted  
something and it always ended in disaster, (no matter what it was) Kashino always ended up  
saying 'sure' or 'fine",since she was his crush and had those chocolate colored eyes helping her. He could never tell her 'no'.  
"What is it Amono?" He finally said. "Weeeeell can you please please please help me with my French homework."  
Kashino stared at her for a second and then started to laugh. "Is that all?"said Kashino still laughing 'Well at least this isn't anything crazy.' He thought.  
"What happened to Rumi-san?" Finally controlling his laughter.  
xxx

Ichigo became nervous when Kahino started laughing. If Kashino won't help her she was  
in trouble. She didn't understand French at all.  
"What happened to Rumi-san?" Kashino stopped laughing . Ichigo sighed in relief. At least he didn't say 'no'. 'maybe I still have a chance.'  
"Well Rumi-chan unexpectedly went home instead and now I don't have any one to help  
me." Ichigo explained sadly looking at the floor.  
xxx

'She really likes making things harder for me.' Kashino thought.  
"Sure, but I'm only doing this so you don't make A group lose more points in French." He  
added so it didn't seem like he was doing this just for her. Which he was.  
xxx

Ichigo instantly became happy." Thank you, thank you, thank you, kashino!" She hugged  
kashino as she thanked him.  
As soon as Ichigo hugged him he felt his face getting hot. 'She's so close.' He thought but didn't do anything about it.

He actually liked it but the feeling soon ended when Ichigo let him go. Kashino  
hoped she didn't see his face.  
xxx

Ichigo let go of Kashino as soon as she realized that she **hugged **him. Her face became red so she turned her back to Kashino hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing. "So what book should I read?"  
Kashinon looked surprised. "What are you supposed to do anyway?"  
"Oh, well I'm supposed to read a French book and then write an essay on what was the book  
about and then write down what I liked about the book, we can pick any book but  
it has to be French. But unfortunately I don't know how to read French really  
well let alone understand it." Ichigo said realizing just how hopeless she really is.

"Well let's find an easy French book that was made for idiots like you." Said Kashino in a  
nicer voice then he wanted to and instantly started blushing again.  
"Ok."

'Kashino might be a devil but he really can be sweet sometimes' Ichigo smiled at the thought.  
xxx

"What are you smiling at?" Kashino asked suspiciously. French homework isn't something  
she would smile about. Ichigo started to blush like she just was thinking about  
something that was off topic and now was embarrassed. "OH, um….its….a…nothing  
really." 'It probably has something to do with cake.' Kashino thought and then another thought crossed his mind 'She's really looks cute when she blushes.' Kashino tried to shake  
the thought out of his head. "Let's just get this over with."


	3. La Belle Et la Bête'

'La Belle Et la Bête'  
Chapter 3

Ichigo looked back at the bookshelf. 'What was  
on top of it?' She thought and the next thing she knew she was climbing up  
the ladder again.  
xxx

Kashino wasn't paying attention to anything and then he noticed Ichigo wasn't next to  
him anymore. He looked around, about to call her name when he saw her going up the ladder again.

"What are you doing Amano!?" Ichigo heard him call to her. She lost her balance again but she regained it after a while. A sigh escaped her lips before she answered Kashino.  
"There's something up on top of this bookshelf and I have to see what it is."

"You're going to fall and this time I won't catch you!" Yelled Kashino 'Total lie' he thought in the back of his head.  
"I'll be alright just a little further….aaaaaand…GOT IT! WOOOOOOO-IMF!" She yelled as  
she was falling…again. Kashino caught her…again "Ow, that hurt," Ichigo started  
as she got up. "Kashino you're a liar, you said you weren't going to save me." But then she smiled. "Joking, thank you, Kashino."

Kashino looked at Ichigo. She should really stop joking. But as long as she was safe he was fine and sighed in relief.  
xxx

Ichigo remembered the…thing she grabbed. Apparently it was a book that was shining  
pink. She started looking for the book. When she was falling the book fell out of her hand.

Kashino was a little shaken and something hard was pressing on his back. He got up to see  
what it was. It was…a book? How did it get behind him like that? He looked at Ichigo. She looked like she was looking for something.  
"Amano what are you looking for?" Ichigo looked up from where she was looking to Kashino.  
She was about to answer went she noticed what was in his hand. "That!" She yelled out running toward Kashino.  
xxx

"That!"  
Ichigo yelled and then started charging at Kashino. Then she took the book from  
his hand. Kashino was confused. "This is the thing I've been trying to get from  
the top of the bookshelf." "Yes."

As Ichigo said that Kashino got a weird look on his face. "So let me get this straight  
you risked your life for a…a…book." At this Ichigo became angry, why was he so  
worried, it didn't make sense. But she didn't want to start fighting since he,  
in fact was helping her and she was desperate for help. So she just said "Looks  
like it." To be on the safe side.  
xxx

Ichigo looked at the cover of the book, then after a few seconds of just  
looking at her he just couldn't stay mad at her.  
xxx

Ichigo stared at the cover confused, and she just gave up and decided to ask Kashino.  
"Kashino, what does this mean…'La….Bel….le….'" It seemed like Kashino knew she  
wouldn't say it correctly so he took the book and said the title. "'La Belle Et la Bête'," he said without even hesitating. "It means 'Beauty and the Beast.' You know, the fairytale."  
Ichigo looked even more confused. "You've never heard of 'Beauty and the Beast?" Ichigo just shook her head 'no.'

At this point Ichigo felt like a dork, but to her relief Kashino didn't make fun of her  
he just said. "Well, I guess you can use this book for your essay, it's French  
and it's a children's book so it shouldn't be too hard for even the stupidest of bakas."  
Ichigo glared at him but quickly turned that glare into a blank face. She didn't want  
to start anything since they've already got the book she was going to read.  
She didn't have to make things more complicated, the sooner she finishes the sooner she can go back to practicing. (She still had trouble with making chocolate mousse .)  
xxx

Kashino took Ichigo's arm (notice not hand) and led her to the beanbag chairs at the end of the library. After a few steps he realized something that didn't occur to him before. 'He. Ichigo. Alone. In big  
library. Alone…' He tried to shake the thought knowing it would lead him nowhere anyways…but still he felt a little blush crawling onto him fair skin.

Once they got to the beanbag chairs they got two of them and placed them next to each  
other. Kashino sat down and so did Ichigo.

Ichigo started to read the book. Kashino watched Ichigo while she stumbled though words and asked what that means and how to say this word.  
Kashino didn't mind this really, he actually wanted her to ask him for this kind of  
help more often. She was so beautiful and he wished she was his, but she liked  
Henri-sensei.

At that thought he felt angry. Henri-sensei didn't know how lucky he was that a girl like Ichigo admired him so much. He always wanted to call her Ichigo but was too shy to do it. Then he noticed how close she was and he had a sudden urge to hold her hand, he almost did but the remarkable happened.  
xxx

Ichigo was stumbling on more words. 'I don't understand any of this...uh why does French have to be so hard.' Ichigo was about to ask another question when the book started to glow pink…again and the  
next thing she noticed is that she wasn't in the library anymore she was in front of a…..house?

'It's a strange looking house if ask me.' Ichigo thought looking at it sideways. Then  
she noticed she wasn't alone.  
xxx

Kashino looked around he wasn't in the library anymore, he was in front of a…cottage? 'Never mind the cottage where is Ichigo?' Kashino thought looking for her.

Then he noticed her about 4 feet away looking at the cottage.  
He grabbed her wrist and she turned. "Kashino!" she said as if she just noticed he was  
there. "Where are we?" She asked in almost panic.

"I don't know." Was all he could say.  
xxx

Ichigo was relieved when she saw Kashino but then panicked. "Where are we?" She asked  
hoping he didn't notice the worry in her voice.

"You are in my story, thank you for coming I hardly ever get visitors." Said a voice from  
behind them.

It was….a little girl, looked no more than 9 maybe 8 years old.

"Who are you?" Kashino asked the little girl.

"I'm the story, and you picked me up and visited me, and I'm sorry but I can't let you leave, it's hardly ever I get visitors."  
"You have got to be kidding me, there has to be a way out of here." Kashino said starting to  
worry but didn't let his voice show it.

"Well there is one way out," She stopped to giggle.  
"You have to follow the character till the end of this story and then answer the questions I give you in the end and you, (she pointed to Ichigo) will be the one to answer the questions at the end."

'Why me?' She wined in her head. "Oh and just so you, (looking at Ichigo) won't get lost I'll have you stick together."  
The… story said some weird words and pointed at Ichigo and Kashino and all of a sudden a chain appeared on Ichigo's left wrist and Kashino's right wrist.

"Well good luck." The story said and then disappeared with a giggle, leaving the two handcuffed alone to enjoy the story.


	4. Two Ichigo's, Henri-sensei, and a Castle

Two Ichigo's, Henri-sensei, and a Castle?

Chapter 4

"Now what do we do?" Ichigo asked.  
To be honest she didn't know what just happened.  
xxx

Kashino saw how confused she was. "I know the story best and the story should start when  
Belle comes out of the cottage." And almost as on cue….someone sure came out of  
the cottage. "Amano?"  
xxx

Ichigo looked in the direction where Kashino looked and gasped. She couldn't believe  
her eyes. "Kashino why are there two of…me?"  
In fact the girl looked just like her but she was wearing an old fashioned dress.  
'Could it really be..?' Kashino thought wondering if it was…  
"I think…..I think that's….Belle."  
"But why would the story have me as Belle, it doesn't make sense."  
"Well considering the 'story's' personality she's probably messing with us or to make  
the story more interesting by using people we know to be certain characters but it's most likely random." Kashino said wondering if he's right.

"Well let's follow 'Belle' before we lose her and not know what happens." Ichigo said  
calmly.  
Kashino was surprised that she could act like nothing happened, because just a couple of  
seconds ago she was freaking out and now it's like she forgot 'Belle' is her. But what was she really thinking?  
xxx

Ichigo started to follow 'Belle' but after 1 step she was stopped. She looked to see  
Kashino deep in thought staring at her. "Kashino!" Kashino snapped out of it.

"What are you doing aren't we're supposed to follow 'Belle' cause I really don't want to  
stay here forever, do you?" Kashino said firmly. Ichigo looked confused but let it go . "Ok, let's go." And off they went to follow 'Belle.'

They watched 'Belle' go through town reading a book and Ichigo thought it was amazing how she  
was so into the book and dodged every obstacle like they were nothing, and not even looking…it was just amazing.

Then she saw a person that made her eyes  
widen. "Henri-sensei!"

She ran to Henri-sensei dragging Kashino with her since  
he was chained to her. "Henr….."

Ichigo shouted but Henri-sensei only walked right through her like she was nothing and  
it looked like he couldn't hear her.

"Did Henr…"  
"That's not Henri-sensei, Ichigo, that's Gaston." Kashino interrupted as  
'Gaston' walked over to 'Belle.'  
xxx

"Belle, today I'm going to make you the happiest woman in the world." 'Gaston' started. "I'm here to make you my wife." He gave 'Belle' a sly smile.

"Oh Gaston, I don't know what to say every girl in town wants to marry you."  
'Belle' answered as though flattered.

"We shall be married in the morning….." 'Gaston' said as he leaned to kiss her.

It made Kashino (even though he already knew what was going to happen) glare in disgust, while it made Ichigo feel strange inside. She didn't recognize the feeling but it felt…wrong.

Just as 'Gaston' was almost an inch away from kissing 'Belle,' ducked and watched as 'Gaston' fell…right  
into the pig pen.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the scene.  
"Every girl in town Gaston, But not me." Said as she walked away and they were back at the cottage.  
"I won't settle for just some who just flexes his muscles around, there are some things  
that actually need a brain to get done." She said to herself walking away from the cottage.

Ichigo and Kashino followed her to a small hill/meadow where she gently touched a flower. "I hope you're doing better than I am papa."

"Her dad went to a fair to show off his invention," Kashino told Ichigo; he figured she  
was confused at what happened to her father. "He took the only horse and went to the fair  
to show what a great inventor he was and promised he'll be back soon."

Ichigo just nodded and went back to looking at 'Belle.'

Kashino wondered what she was thinking, when all of a sudden a frightened horse came their way.  
"Whoa, Phillip calm down, where's papa?" 'Belle' said as she tried to calm the horse.

"Phillip, I need you to take me to papa." 'Belle' said while she unattacked the cart and got on the horse  
and the horse raced toward the forest.

"How are we supposed to catch up to them?" Ichigo thought out loud.

Kashino thought for a moment and then said "I guess we have to run."

So they ran as fast as they could to try to catch up to the horse.

It was a miracle but they finally caught up to 'Belle' and the horse. They stopped behind a large gate and were looking up at a castle.

Ichigo started to get scared and hid behind castle looked like it belonged in an old horror movie.

'Belle' opened the gate and walked toward the castle. Once she got to the door she pushed open the big  
wooden doors. "Hello!" 'Belle yelled he voice echoe. "i'm looking for my father, is he hear! Anyone here!"

It seemed to Ichigo that the castle was abandoned which made it scarier. She held on to Kashino even tighter.  
xxx

Kashino flinched as Ichigo squeezed his arm even more, feeling his arm getting numb. It didn't accrue to him that since she hasn't read or heard of beauty and the beast that she would be so frightened.  
"Amano, there are some scary parts in this story so just remember this is a children's book, you know stuff you read to children before they go to bed, a fairytale, pulse they can't even touch us so  
you don't have to be scared."  
xxx

Ichigo looked surprised at Kashino. Was he trying to…..comfort her? That was very  
unlike Kashino and then she realized that he didn't complain when she grabbed him.  
This was very unkashino like, he didn't call her baka or moron or anything. He was  
being…..NICE?!  
xxx

Kashino noticed that he was not being himself and he looked at Ichigo to cover up what  
he just said but then noticed that Ichigo was staring at him with a strange look on her face.

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything he was interrupted.  
xxx

Ichigo was about to say thank you to Kashino since he was being nice but before she could  
she heard 'belle's voice.

"PAPA!" 'Belle' yelled as she raced to the cell where her father laid. "Papa are you okay, you look sick….Oh papa who's done this to you?"

"Belle….? Belle is that you? Her father said weakly.  
"Yes, yes papa it's me Belle. Now tell m…." ''Belle started but was cut by her father. "Belle you have to get out of here, you have to leave me, go, go before he…."  
xxx

When 'Belle's father come into the light Ichigo almost gasped when she saw her own father behind the bars of the cell. He looked weak and sick. He needed help.

Ichigo was very worried and without thinking she sadly but her head on Kashinos shoulder (Like how girls do when watching a movie and at the sad part they put their head on someone's shoulder.)  
At this Kashino blushed but left her head their trying no to move. No one was going to see this and he liked her head on his shoulder so there was no point in removing her from this position.  
xxx  
"….Go before he… "

'Belle's father was interrupted with a loud growl.


End file.
